


rainy day

by okaythankyou



Series: to find you (again and again and again) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, samo soulmates? samo soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: just sana asking momo to stay in
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Series: to find you (again and again and again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	rainy day

sana stirs and feels the sheets under her skin. she stretches and yawns and wonders why something seems missing. she opens her eyes and it's not something. it's someone, as momo isn't there beside her. 

it's cold and she hears the sound of the morning rain on the window. half awake, sana looks for her, her other half, her source of warmth, her home.

she makes her way to the kitchen where momo must be at this hour. as every day, momo makes breakfast, then wakes her up. they eat together, and they both get ready for work. their morning routine goes on as such.

but sana is up, and she hears the kettle whistle as she watches momo reach for a mug. that's hers. sana can feel a smile tug at the corner of her lips, she stays where she is, anchoring herself on the kitchen door.

her eyes may still be heavy from sleep, and she can only see momo's back from where she is, yet it doesn't change the fact that momo looks so beautiful. she always has been.

she sighs, as this alone spreads an immeasurable warmth across her chest. a certain fondness she wishes to to keep forever if she may.

she waits for her to turn back. the coffee aroma fills the air now. sana breathes it in.

momo finally does, her steps careful. on each hand she's holding a mug full. sana marvels at momo's effort, how she does this everyday just because, without question.

momo finally reaches the table and she lets out a proud smile. sana mirrors this on her own. 

momo blinks when she finally notices her presence in the room. wonder flits in her eyes as she sees sana just leaning by the door frame. 

momo smiles at her, and fills the room in an instant, the glow akin to the morning sunlight and sana's just a flower who blooms in her direction.

sana makes her way to her, and holds her in an embrace. it's warm. she's warm. sana loves her.

"good morning sa-tan, coffee?" momo greets, her voice gentle, sweet and low, as she holds sana in place, cradling her.

sana shakes her head, and she feels herself melting as momo's arms find their way to the small of her back. sana pulls her closer and whispers thank you as she inhales momo's shampoo as she rests her head on her shoulder. 

"good morning, momorin"  
she feels lips on the side of her head and she smiles. momo is all the good things in the morning. as well as any time of the day.

she sneaks a kiss on her neck as she removes herself to now latch onto momo's back. she didn't want to get in the way of what momo still had to do for their breakfast.

"slept well?"

sana just hums, eyes closed again. as she feels momo's heartbeat with hers, how they synchronize in rhythm, and syncopate with the taps of the rain as it hits the window pane.

she wonders if they can just stay like this, stay in, stay at home.

"don't go today", sana whispers onto her shoulder. momo catches it, and looks over at her. "hm?"

momo lets out a soft laugh as she sees sana's face, eyes barely open. she leaves a kiss on the tip of her nose. 

"why?"   
sana feels her breath on her face. it tickles.

sana closes her eyes again and thinks, it's not like they weren't with each other last night, or the days before, all tangled up in the covers and the sheets. it's not like they don't have breakfast and dinners and even bathe together and more. 

it's just she knows how momo works so hard each day, even when she seems tireless, how she just endures.

sana knows, as she still hasn't changed, still hasn't changed at all.

she's still the same momo she knows, even before they got married four years ago.

"wouldn't you rather be hanging around with me?" sana chirps as she noses on momo's nape. momo chuckles and hums. sana just clings to her tighter.

she wants her to know that she's thankful for momo, for every moment, in every day, in every way possible. that everything she does is enough for her.

sana pouts as she feels momo shift under her hold, momo takes off her hands to place it on her hips. sana opens her eyes and momo's now facing her. 

she feels her hands cup her cheeks. sana sighs. momo's hands are warm, and the way her eyes shine as they look at her, it's such a stunning sight.

she'd do anything to keep that light just where it is, where it has been countless times before.

"are you asking me to skip work?"  
sana just purses her lips as if to think when she already knows what she wants.

"i'm asking you to stay in" she answers and momo squishes her cheeks.

"you have work too though" momo tilts her head in wonder, sana just shakes hers.

"no. i won't go, if you won't," she says with a pout and momo chuckles.

"since when did you become such a bad influence?" momo squints at her and she scrunches her nose.

"c'mon, they won't miss us for a day." sana says cheekily and momo smirks.

"they won't miss me?" momo teases, sana shakes her head.

"they won't. but i will, i'll miss you just as i miss you every second of everyday"

"you're so cheesy"  
"like you're not the same?" sana giggles.

momo hums with a smile on her face. her hands fall onto sana's shoulders. the ring on her fourth finger glints in the kitchen light.

sana sees her gaze out the window. she does the same, "look, it's a perfect day to stay in." 

"is it?" momo looks back at her and she feels her place a kiss on her cheek.

sana feels the warmth creep up, it still does after years and years and years. she doesn't think it would ever stop. not that she wants it to.

she looks at her, her eyes are so full of tenderness, and truth. sana loves her, and she knows momo loves her back just as much. for them to have found each other is a blessing. just like the rain.

"it's a beautiful day, momorin" sana says, not leaving her gaze, as she reaches to fix her hair that fell loosely on her face.

"the sun is away," she kisses momo's cheek, she feels it rise as momo smiles.

"and there's the rain," she kisses her other cheek.

"i'm pretty sure it's gonna be chilly out." she kisses her nose.

"so will you stay here and stay warm with me?" sana asks. momo just scrunches her nose as she laughs. sana pouts at her but it was like momo waited for that as she then leans in to kiss it away.

"okay" momo finally says.

sana raises her arms and smiles. she then just jumps on her. momo chuckles, not even surprised. momo knows just how she is.

it's just how they are. sana loves momo and momo loves sana. 

"wait, the coffee," momo says after she already walked several steps. sana chuckles and peppers kisses over her wife's face.

"the coffee can wait," sana says, just pulling her closer.

"and my wife can't?" momo says and sana snorts and shakes her head. 

momo uses her leg for the door to gently close as they made their way back to bed.

the sound of the rain filled their home as they stayed warm in each other's hold.


End file.
